The present invention relates to a security system.
In a typical exemplary security system, in a facility where base stations are provided in a distributed manner, when a person moves with a wireless mobile sensor node, the wireless mobile sensor node communicates with its nearest base station. Then, it is detected that the base station communicating with the wireless mobile sensor node switches to another, and the person's behavior is being kept under observation.
On the other hand, in a typical examplary electronic business card system, the electronic business card device downloads the user ID, personal information, and face photograph data corresponding to the ID of the electronic business card device from the server and displays the user ID and the face picture on a display unit. In this system, a visitor has his/her own electronic business card device and personal information etc. of an interviewer who deals with the visitor, upon arrival of the visitor at the interviewer, are to be transmitted to and displayed on the visitor's electronic business card.